Fictions come to life
by sushigirl67
Summary: alex used to believe in creepypastas when she was little until one day she came home with a bloody nose. she got in a fight with a kid who said they weren't real. her mom sat her down and told her they weren't real. later when she is older. she begins seeing homestuck trolls and creepypastas.
1. Chapter 1

Fictions come to life

By Evelyn Orndorff

I was strolling down the sidewalk with my friend. She told me there was a new killer in the town. I shake my head. "No there isn't. I mean come on, we never have serial killers." She nods franticly. "There is, I swear. They told us on the news, didn't you watch it?" she asks. I shake my head. "I was doing homework." I say. My friend's name is Bethany. She has long blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and she dresses beautifully. I on the other hand am ugly. I have longish dark brown hair with side bangs that aren't really side bangs anymore, blue eyes, pale skin, and freckles. Bethany had been invited by me to come to my house for the weekend. She always came over during the weekends. I mean, what would I do without her? She's smart, good at cooking, sports, arts, writing, just about anything. Don't get me wrong, I am a little jealous of her perfectness. I'm not really the girlfriend type. I LOVE to draw and I listen to Japanese vocaloids and skrillex. I eat all the time but I won't get fat, at least that's what my mom says. From my POV I am fat. I weigh almost 105 pounds at the age of 12. I've only had two boyfriends in my whole life but that doesn't matter, I'm not interested in boys. Except for a boy I've had a crush on, but I never got around to telling him. I remember how I believed that all kinds of fiction characters were real, but when I realized that that was impossible, I stopped believing. I knew it was stupid to believe in those things but at the time, it sounded real. When I would tell Bethany how these things were real, she would just nod and give suggestions. No matter what situation you're in, Bethany would find a way without being mean, she always did. One time, I tried to draw like her, I even took art lessons, but my drawings never came out right. I remember when we would have contests, contests to see who could be best at whatever. Bethany didn't like them, she said it wasn't fair because she may be good at something and I wouldn't or I would be good at something and she wouldn't. So I would agree, but the next time we met, we'd have another contest. Mostly it would be me who would want to have them, and Bethany would be nice, like always, and say yes. Each time she would beat me at the contest but afterwards she would tell me, "You did your best and you had fun, so everyone's a winner." I would nod my head but when she left I would pout in my bedroom. The memories flooded though my mind. But that was when we were nine. I still felt that urge to beat her at something, anything, but the hunger wasn't as bad as when we were little. I left it alone after a while and went on. I realized I will never be as perfect as her, I should be proud to have her as my best friend, I should find my own special talent. And here we are now, twelve years old, Bethany visiting my house for probably the 700th time. I walk into the door and shake the snow off. It was very cold this winter, almost 20 below zero. Even though it was cold outside, our house was so hot it made you miss the frosty coldness of the snow. Bethany walks in and shakes her boots off, takes them off, sets them over on the matt, and hangs her winter gear up on the rack. We weren't exactly rich but our house was a decent size. My mom worked late and my dad did too, so it was just me and Bethany but we didn't mind. I walk to my room. I slide the door open and we walk in. our house is on top of our house, so the garage/basement isn't underground, it's like the first floor and what we would think is the first floor is actually the second floor. Yes, it was a little confusing at first but after a few days I was used to it. I didn't have much friends come over. In fact I think Bethany is the only FRIEND that comes over. My room is light blue. a bunk bed stands in the middle of the room sticking out with about three to four feet of room to walk around. The bunk bed has a bottom and a top with a ladder. The top bed has blue stripy sheets, a blue feather blanket with swirly designs on it, and two pillows with baby blue cases. The bottom bunk had blue polka dot sheets, a blue feather blanket with triforces on it, and two pillows with dark blue cases. The top bunk had a dark blue canopy with white stars. You can tell I love blue, Bethany likes green. On the left side of my bed there was a wall with pictures I had drew and tapped on there. Against the wall my bed was against was a small, white, wooden book shelf, which held chapter books of all sorts. Cat books, vampire books, suspense books, drama, tragedy, romance, fiction, nonfiction, flat books, thick books, big books, small books, all kinds of books and it didn't stop there. Another small book shelf similar to the other one stood beside it again filled with books. Mostly I liked chapter books, I would collect the interesting books at the thrift store and use my allowance to buy them, then I would stash them in my book shelves. In front of the book shelves, a few feet apart, stood a plastic drawer cart. It had a white frame and the drawers were see through. Inside the drawers were notebooks, paper, packets, crayons, buttons, markers, glitter, pipe cleaners, colored paper, googley eyes, papers from school to keep and study over summer break, rocks, glue, hot glue guns, and so much more. Next to the drawer cart was a closet on the left wall. Inside were shirts and jeans hung by hangers. Below it was a plastic, dark gray toy bin. It was filled with all sorts of toys but it seemed to fit all in the box, not a piece hanging out. Each time I go through my toys I find something new. On the left side of the inside of the closet are small shelves, at least 3 or 4, about 4 inches long. On the shelves sat different pairs of shoes. At the top of the closet there is a storage shelf. Then above it is a smaller storage shelf. Three boxes sit on the first shelf and on the second shelf sits one box. On the next wall there are two windows with white shades. On the next wall it caves in like a square. There is a dirty laundry basket. Next to that is a white, metal basket cart. It holds clothes of all sorts, and lastly there is a black desk with a note book, a cup of pencils, pens, markers, and colored pencils, and a red swirly chair. On the ceiling there are glow in the dark stars of all sizes. Bethany walks over to my desk and studies my drawings I had left out yesterday night. I didn't want her to see my sucky drawings so I ran and flipped them over. "Heh, heh, just some stupid sketches." I say. "They're not stupid. I like them." she says. I nervously laugh and head towards my wall. Most of the day we played on our laptops, talked about school, stuff like that. When I heard my mom's car door, we ran outside. I greeted her and something caught my eye. I glanced over at the house across the street. There was a boy hauling boxes off a truck and into the house, he was new. He had bluish, grayish skin, yellow and orange horns that pointed straight out then went up, his upper jaw had sharp teeth but his bottom jaw had normal teeth. He wore a black short sleeved jacket and a black shirt with a zodiac sign. I shake my head, cosplay? The boy stops, waits a second or two, and then turns to look at me. He waves, I slightly wave back. I couldn't believe my eyes, a home stuck troll. I turn and ignore the fact that I am seeing a fiction character. I walk back in. Bethany and I make a big bed on the floor in the living. We pop popcorn. The smell of butter and popcorn fills the kitchen. We pile down on the bed of blankets and sheets and blankets on top of blankets. We turn a movie on and eat our popcorn. After a half an hour into the movie, we are finished with our popcorn and are almost asleep when it starts to rain. A loud crack of thunder startles us. We look over at each other and giggle. We scoot closer to each other and lay down to sleep. We always thought that the closer you are to your best friend, the safer you will be. An hour or two I wake up to the thunder. Bethany is a heavy sleeper and didn't wake. I sat back down and tried to fall asleep for about 10 min. but I just couldn't sleep. I stand up and walk to the restroom. I wash my hands and open the door. When i do, I hear a slightly loud crash coming from the kitchen. "Bethany?" I tip toe to the kitchen. It's so dark I can only see what's right in front of me. I look in and see a dark figure. "Bethany?" no answer. I reach feel all over the wall for the light switch. When my fingers touch the light switch the figure races towards me. I quickly switch the light and in a split second, I see something I never thought I'd see.


	2. Chapter 2

Fictions come to life

At first I just stood there and stare at the guy in our kitchen. He glances over at me. I shook my head and blinked. Impossible…it's impossible that a character I once thought was real is standing in my kitchen. I don't even know why I should be smiling at this because really it's not very good to have a killer standing in your house, but I once convinced myself he wasn't real. But here he is, standing before me. I bring myself back into reality.

I turn and start sprinting back to Bethany, who is now standing up in the living. She turns on a light. "What happened? I heard a crash." She asks. I look back at the kitchen. "Was it in the kitchen?" she starts walking towards the dimly lit room. "No. no it was nothing!" I shout at her. She keeps walking. I see her stick her head in the room. She looks back puzzled. "There's nothing in there." She walks back. "What!?" I run to the room and peer in. nothing. "But he was right there!" I say. "Maybe you were dreaming. Just go back to sleep." I cross my arms as she turns out the light and lays back down. "He was there, I saw him!" I mumble.

The next day, Bethany went home. I was planning on going to the park with her but she left, so I stayed home alone. I could walk to the park in 5 min. it's so close. I sit on my bed thinking about what just happened the day before. I shake my head. "It's impossible!" I scream. "Honey, quit yelling!" My mom shouts from downstairs. I shake my head again. "I can't stay here." I tell myself. "There's only one place where I can really think." I jump off my bed, grab my coat, and run downstairs. "Bye mom! I'm going to the park! Be back in 20." I open the front door, run out, and start jogging to the park.

When I arrive at the park, it's 8:00 p.m. I sit on a swing. I sit in silence for about a minute but then I start screaming at the top of my lungs. I knew someone might call the police or something, but I needed to get it out.

After I had calmed down, I felt just about emotionless. But then I flicker of emotion triggers in me. It pulls strings at my heart, brings back memories and tears start flooding out. I start wailing and crying to no body. No one knew it but I used to think fiction characters were real until one day I came home with a bloody nose. Someone made fun of me saying creepypasta wasn't real, so I punched her. She won the fight though. When my mom saw me with a bloody nose, she sat me down, told me she had enough, and that…well, this stuff wasn't real. It hurt. It hurt me so much because I had believed in that stuff for so long and being told it wasn't real was hard for me.

I start weeping uncontrollably. I sob into the air and the wind carries it away. As I look up towards the small patch of woods, something catches my eye. A figure with blood on his chest and longish black hair stands staring at me. Even more tears come out. "You're not real!" I wail. He flinches. My whole body shakes. "You're not real! I'm just losing my mind!" I wipe the tears away.

I go to turn around but I bump into someone. He's tall and slender. He's wearing a black suit. I look up at his face. No face, solid white with an evil crooked smile looks down at me. "Hello Alex." Slenderman.


	3. Chapter 3

Fictions come to life

I stare up at slenderman in horror. I take a step back and bump into someone. I spin around and there's jeff. "Y-you're not real." I whisper. "What?" slenderman says. His black long tentacles extend and slowly head for me. "You're not real!" I shout. He limbs speed up and head straight for me. I run around him and head for the end of the park. I look back to see if either of them are running after me but they're not even there.

When I turn around, jeff is standing in front of me with his arms sticking out so he could stop me. I run straight into him and we both fall over. I breathe hard. "You don't have to run." He tells me. I look at him and he sweetly smiles which makes my insides melt.

Slenderman's tentacles grab me by the front of the shirt and lift me into the air. He slams me against a tree. "What the heck is wrong with you?! Stop running! It's so annoying!" he yells at me. "Uh,…I-I" I try to push the words out but all that comes out is gibberish.

"Come on slendy. Calm down, she was just a little startled, that's all." Jeff tells slenderman. Slendy drops and I fall to the floor. I stare at my hands; there's blood on them. I quickly stand and spin around looking for a cut of some sort. There's nothing on me. My eyes shoot up towards slenderman. On his arm there's a cut that's dripping blood.

"You have a cut!" I yell. Slenderman looks back at me startled. "I-I mean you have a cut on your arm." I whisper. He looks at his arm. "It'll be fine." He tells me. "Are you sure your ok slendy? Because if not I could-" BANG! A loud noise startles us all as jeff falls to the ground. A man about a yard behind us holds a gun with shakey hands.

"Demons!" he cries out. "Jeff!" I scream. I run to him as he lies on the floor in a pool of blood. To my surprise, the man shoots my shoulder. I let out a cry and hold my shoulder as blood leaks out. As I go in and out of consciousness, I hear another gunshot but I'm sure who it was at.


	4. Chapter 4

Fictions come to life

I wake up to a cold sweat. My shoulder throbs with pain. I look over and it's bandaged up. What happened? What was the last thing that I did? I was at the park with slenderman and jeff, and-and then what happened?

I sit up. "Ow!" I hold my shoulder. "Easy. It's still healing." Says a voice. I look over and see slenderman sitting on the edge of the bed. He gently pushes me back down. "What happened?" I ask. "You were shot." Slenderman looks away. The memory floods back. "W-where's jeff?" I ask. "Don't worry; he's in the bed over there. He'll be fine." He says. I relax.

Slenderman stands. "You should get some rest so you can get your strength back." He says. He turns and starts walking away. I grab his hand. "Wait. Um, could you stay with me until I fall asleep." I look away embarrassed. "…Fine." He mumbles. I scoot over. He slides under the covers and lies next to me.

My whole body tingles from the heat of his body next to mine. I shut my eyes but I can't sleep. After an hour, slendy is asleep. I sigh. I can't sleep, I'm just too nervous of him sleeping with me. Why am I so nervous? Slendy shifts and pulls me into a hug. A chill runs up my spine.

"You should really get some rest." He advises me. "S-sorry." I say. Slenderman rubs my back. "Now get some sleep if you want your strength back." He tells me. "R-right." I nervously say.


	5. Chapter 5

Fictions come to life

In the morning, I wake up alone in the bed. I sit up and look over to jeff sleeping soundlessly in the bed next to me. I softly smile. I slip out of bed and tiptoe downstairs. I approach the living room. My eyes glance at the front door then wander off towards the kitchen.

I slouch on the couch. "Where's slendy?" I wonder. Pain shoots through my whole arm and it begins to throb. "O-ow." I clutch my shoulder. "Is it still hurting?" I look over. Slenderman is standing next to the couch. "N-no, it feels peachy." He chuckles then sits down next to me on the couch.

We sit in silence for about a minute. "It hurts." I whine. He shakes his head with a smile on his face. He pulls me closer to him. He pulls the bandage off my arm to check on it. I look over at the wound; there's a small dent in my shoulder. I squeeze my eyes shut and look away. "Don't worry. It'll be fine." He tells me. He gives me an assuring smile.

"Your arm." I start. "Huh?" he raises an eyebrow. "Your arm; is it ok?" he looks at his arm. "It's fine. You worry too much." He tells me. "Sorry." I start blushing. "Alex?" I look up. "HUH?" I say startled. "Why are you blushing?" he grins. "Um, i-I, well, I was thinking of someone." I reply. "Who?" he asks. "Ah, um, well…" I start blushing again. He chuckles. "You are too easy to tease."

Jeff wobbles down the stairs. I stand. "Jeff!" I run to him and hug him causing us to stumble backwards. "Ow, ahaha. Alex your hurting me." He whines. "Sorry, Sorry. How are you feeling?" I ask anxiously. "My body…aches." He rubs his chest. "Slendy said you and I will be ok."I tell him. "Ok."

Slendy makes us some soup and after that we all pile on the fold out couch. We watch the sandlot. At 8:36 p.m. I begin feeling drowsy. I lean my head back on the couch. Slendy looks over at me as my eyes begin fluttering shut. He wraps his arms around me and pulls me on his lap. I snuggle up against his chest and enjoy his warmth. Somehow I feel safe with him, almost as if I belong with him.


	6. Chapter 6

Fictions come to life

I wake up in the middle of the night snuggled up against slendy's body. I stretch and go to roll over but slendy grabs me. He pulls me back. "Don't move." He tells me. "Uuuuhhhhhh." I stare. "You're warm." He mumbles. I look at his body; he's shirtless. He pulls me closer to him and his legs intertwine with mine.

After a second, I scoot closer to him. Are faces are inches apart. I stare at him; he stares at me. His face starts moving closer to mine. He stops an inch away from my face. His hot breath blows against my face. Ba-thump. Ba-thump. Ba-thump. My heart is beating so hard, it almost feels as if my whole body is throbbing. His lips slowly move towards mine, then press against mine.

One of his tentacles wraps around my arm. We start to make out but not roughly. His lips gently kiss mine. Another one of his tentacles wraps around my leg. Slendy shifts, lips still against mine. I pull back. "O-ow. My shoulder." I whine. "Sorry." He says. His lips press against mine again. Jeff groans as he rolls over in his bed. We both jump and fly over on our backs, our eyes widening by the minute. I start blushing and when I look over, slendy is blushing too.

"Heh heh." I nervously laugh. "What's wrong?" slendy asks. "I've never kissed anyone before." I tell him. I look away embarrassed. "Oh, it-it's nothing to be embarrassed about." He tells me. I nod and scoot back over to him. I drift back off to sleep.

I wake up the next morning alone in the bed again. Slendy must be an early bird. I glance over at jeff's bed. He's gone too. I head downstairs. Slendy is sitting on the couch. I head over to the couch and sit next to him. We awkwardly sit in silence, watching the news. Yesterday might have been the best day of my life but it was also the most awkwardest.

"Where's jeff?" I ask. "He went out. He'll be back later tonight around 11:00 or 12:00 p.m." he replies. "Oh, ok." The weatherwoman on the news warns us about a severe storm on its way. Slendy turns the TV off. "Breakfast?" he asks. "Yes, please." he gets up and heads for the kitchen.

Slendy makes eggs and bacon. After that we sit on the couch and watch mulan. (XD) "I hate this movie." Slendy whines. "I love it!" I shriek. "Fine. We'll watch it." Slendy grumbles. I smile at slendy. He blushes and looks away. "Focus on the movie." He says. "Right."

After the movie ends, it's 6:58 p.m. "That…was the best movie ever." Slendy jokes and pretends to cry. I playfully push him. "Come on it wasn't that bad." I giggle. He stops and stares into my eyes. "What?" I ask. "Nothing, it's just- it's just, you're really pretty." He says. I blush and look down. His hand slides over and on top of mine. We hold hands and watch another movie. We watch a bug's life.

Half way into the movie, 7:49, it starts to rain hard outside. "Here comes the storm." slendy groans. "I hate rain." he gripes. "Me too." I add. We go to watch the movie again but our eyes glance at each other. I smile sweetly. He smiles back. Suddenly, a loud crack of thunder shakes the whole house. I yelp, grab slendy's hand, and pull him over to me roughly, causing us to fall over.

I hug him tightly. "Alex? Are you scared of thunder?" I nod as I lay on top of him. "Don't worry. There's nothing to be afraid of." He guarantees.


	7. Chapter 7

Fictions come to life

I had fallen asleep on slendy. He opened the couch so it was a bed. And put me to sleep. He lied down next to me and went to sleep. Later at 12:45 p.m. jeff quietly slipped in the house and shut the door. He took off his shoes and coat and lied down next to slendy.

I dream of me happily taking a walk with slendy in the woods when suddenly I fall in a hole. I fall deeper and deeper into my doom. I look down and see large spikes sticking out of the ground about a yard down. I look up and see slendy looking down at me with a sinister smile as I hit the spikes. I wake up screaming.

I shoot up and scream at the top of lungs, holding my body. Slendy shoots up with me. He tries to grab me but I push him away and jump out of the bed, tears rolling down my face. "Leave me alone!" I scream. "It was just a dream!" he assures. He jumps up and runs towards me. "It was just a dream." He quietly assures. I stop crying and calm down. He tries to comfort me but I flinch away.

Are you bad slendy? Will you hurt me? I'm so confused. Could the dream really be real? I wonder. I walk to the front door and look back longingly. I open the door and walk out. I sit on the porch. Jeff stands bewildered. "Why is she so scared of you?" jeff asks. "What did you do to her?" jeff asks. "Nothing! I did nothing! She just woke up today and was scared to death!" slendy shouts. Slendy kicks the floor.

I stand outside on the porch, shaking. Slendy is a very confusing guy. He just won't let me in.


End file.
